Snivelly Snape In The Mental Institute
by Ludricous
Summary: A parody and humorous tale of the hp series... what happens when Hermoine is a Healer, and her job is to look after mental Snape? Complete character role-reversal..... PLZ READ & REVIEW!


DISCLAIMER: I don't own the hp fics... blah blah... y'know what i mean.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well... this takes place roughly ten years after the fifth book.... and Hermoine is a 'Healer' at St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, she works on the Spell Damage floor. Hermoine turns evil in her position as a Healer. Snape has lost his memory and gone mental and Hermoine is his minder! Hermoine turns very nasty.... Why Snape is mental? That is up to your imagination............ ! hehehe.........

**Snivelly Snape And The Mental Institute**

"Ooooh what is this?" Snape asked, as he produced a slimy green substance from his nose.

"Ewww... don't touch that. Leave it." Hermoine said crossly.

"Wa?" Snape said childishly, "Did you say eat it?" Then Snape popped the slime into his mouth and chewed his bogey slowly with pleasure.

"AARRGH!" Hermoine cried frustratedly, "I said 'Leave it!' - not 'Eat it!'" Hermoine smacked Snivelly Snape on his bottom. "Bad boy! No more flossing for you tonight!" With that, Hermoine left the room to get some medication.

Leaving Snape all on his own.

"Yee haw!" Snape screamed, whilst jumping on the bed, "I am sooo hot - I am on fire!!!" Snape tore the sheets up until only feathers remained. Meanwhile, he ripped some of his clothes off, until he remained in his boxer shorts. (With a Barbie logo print.)

Next, he found some Lipstick in Hermione's purse. He smeared it all over his lips and on his face. Then he put some strong perfume scent on.

He looked at his own reflection in the window and said, "Who's the pretty boy??" Before landing a big wet kiss on the window, leaving a red moistured shape of a mouth. "MWAH!"

Hermione opened the door once again.

"Do you love me baby?" Snivelly Snape asked Hermione, whilst sliding his own hand down a very revealing and hairy leg.

Hermione stared at Snape. For one wild moment, she wanted to run out and kiss Snape.

But her true senses came - and she flung the metal tray she was holding, on top of Snivelly Snape's head!

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! THAT HURT, MOMMY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Snape yelled at the top of his voice.

"SHUT UP!" Hermione screamed, "Now lay down while I change your diapers!"

Hermione bent down and she ripped the diapers off Snape.

"Oooh, that felt good." Snape commented.

"Eurgh, you stinky little boy!" As Hermoine held the soiled diaper, "YUCK, wee wee and poo poo on the diaper - eat it up now! NOW!" Hermoine bellowed at the whimpering Snape.

"Sure, whatever you want babes." Snape remarked. Snape grabbed the waste with both hands........ and shoved it quickly into his mouth.

Snape eyes started to water.

"This doesn't taste very nicey." Snape told Hermoine with big round eyes. He was begging for sympathy.

"Aww... really? Ickle Snivelly Snapey doesn't want to eat his food?" Hermoine said sickenly sweet, "WELL I DON'T CARE! EAT IT!" Hermoine roared into Snapes face.

With that, Snape got back to his midnight treat. He ate it. Every scrap of it.

"That's better..." Hermione sneered, "Now time for our little game...."

Hermoine held a two inch needle, where the plastic tube filled with a red liquid, that looked strangely like.......... blood.

"Okay, little Snivelly... you go and hide....and if I find you, then... Well, we will see what happens after that, shall we?" Hermoine evil grin creeped across her face.

"Yes babes, whatever you want babes." Replied Snape.

Snape went to crawl under the bed covers, whilst Hermoine closed her eyes, and counted to ten.

"10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2....1.... I'M COMING!" Hermoine counted down.

Hermoine knew where Snape was hiding.... the obvious bump in the duvet covers was not something she could miss.

She stepped closer to the bed.

Grasping the needle in her hands, dagger-like style.

Then she plunged the syringe into Snape's bottom that was pointing towards the ceiling.

"YEEEEE-OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Howled Snaped with pain.

The injection was beginning to take affect.....

The form of Snape was slowly changing....

The bump in the duvet grew curvier.........

And Snape unveiled the duvet to reveal his new body change........

The transformation had turned Snape into................

a drag queen!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

what did you think about that hp fic?? The characters are not meant to be realistic to those in Harry Potter books..... check out my other hp fics which are similar to this one...... please.....Please...........PLEASE REVIEW!!! (And please do not flame............!)


End file.
